


Exploring the Notepad Entries page2 Desperately seeking some Tension (From the  Worship me fic)

by Dolavine



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hiatus has just started on Supernatrual but Jensen and Jared have a few days before they have to leave for LA. Jared’s been in a very bad mood now for about a week knowing that they have to go back home and has been very insolent with Jensen. Jensen decides he needs a little punishment using the notepad entry #3. (Whips and paddles) to put him in his place and hopefully elevate his mood.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Exploring the Notepad Entries page2 Desperately seeking some Tension (From the Worship me fic)  
 **Author:** Dolavine  
 **Paring:** Jensen and Jared  
 **word count:** 4,170  
 **warnings:** NC17 Porny Porn of the J2 kind, Kink  
 **summery:** Jensen asks Jared for some ideas on how to spice up their routine sex life and Jared decides to give him explicit instructions in a notepad.

Jensen was sitting on the couch in his trailer watching some late night Canadian talk show yawning out of pure boredom as Jared and Misha shot the last of the takes of the episode before they wrapped it up for the night.

Jared bursts into Jensen’s trailer his hands flailing about like an excited child. “It’s Saturday Jensen, Saturday, you know what that means don’t you?” He looks exceptionally expectant at Jensen before continuing his dance of joy along with a cheer. “Done, done, done-ity done, done, done.” He leans down and kisses Jensen’s pursed lips.  
Jensen smiles against Jared’s obvious joy and returns his kiss. “Good, now lets get the hell out of here cause we still have over an hours drive back to the house.” Jensen picks up his coat shrugs it on and heads for the door.  
Jared frowns, his shoulders drop and he holds out his arms in true scarecrow fashion. “I’m still in costume. I have to report to wardrobe and make-up.” He looks at Jensen with that trade mark Sammy Winchester puppy dog frown.  
Jensen rolls his eyes, sighs deeply, flops down on the couch and yawns as he waves his hand at Jared gesturing to the door. “Go, just go change and do whatever at make-up.” His voice yawn smothered making his speech hard to understand.  
Jared bounces out the door.

 

Jensen hates the long drive home especially when they have late calls for night shoots. He hates sleeping late into the day which he can’t do anyway with Harley and Sadie being the needy dogs they are jumping on the bed begging for Jared’s attentions.

Jared sat with his music pod stuffed in his ears as usual, humming to his latest downloaded album staring out the rain soaked window bobbing his head. He looks over at Jensen and smiles then blows him a kiss.

Jensen settles back, closes his eyes, and folds his arms across his chest trying to get at least an hour of sleep on the ride home.

Jared leans in the window of the SUV and tells Cliff he has Sunday off this week because Jensen has been bitching all week about being tired and wants Sunday to himself, no obligations, no shopping, photo shoots, re shoots, friends, or parties. Sunday is a day of rest and that is what he wants to do, rest.

Sunday mornings are always lazy for Jensen, he lies in bed as late as he can get away with it even if he isn’t sleeping the whole time.  
Jared on the other hand gets up at the ass crack of dawn and takes the dogs for their run before coming back and making breakfast, unless he feels lazy and picks something up on the way home.

Jared isn’t home yet and Jensen is lazily lying on his stomach, head at the foot of the bed while waiting for Jared to get back.  
He scans the room his eyes drift into the open closet door and he spies the big cardboard box he stuffed in there about a month ago.

He gets up pulls it out and opens the lid. It’s the box of gifts Jared gave him along with the notepad of kink he had asked for.

He pulls out the notepad and flips through the pages a grin on his face as he reads some of the titles until his eyes land on one that makes him smile so big his eyes crinkle up at the corners.

 

  
**Page 2**   


  


_  
****  
_

Desperately Seeking Some Tension

**_Open Package 2 and only package 2 unless otherwise instructed._ **

Jensen reaches into the box and finds the package marked 2, he slips the paper off the box and opens it, inside he finds; 2 red silk scarves, heat activated Massage oil/lubricant, and a set of hot pink Nipple Clamps.  
Jensen actually blushes at the sight of the nipple clamps. They are hot pink; have a thin gold chain connecting them and a small silver tension button that you twist at the bottom of each clamp.

Jensen opens the package up and takes them out to see how they work, he feels the weight of each one, they aren’t heavy but have some minor weight to them so that they pull just a little if the person is in a standing position. He takes one and twists the tension button opening the mouth of the clamp up exposing the hard rubber alligator teeth on the inside. He slips his pinky finger into the clamp and tightens it feeling the hard yet yielding burn of the teeth and he bites his lower lip wondering how it would feel on his nipple so he lifts up his t-shirt and slips the mouth over his erect nipple. He slowly and carefully closes the mouth over his nipple just enough that it won’t slip off and tugs at the chain a little, he feels the heaviness of the clamp, his nipple responding to the pressure with need sending a tingling sensation though his chest to the other nipple. He opens the second clamp and places it over the needy nipple and closes it just as tight the weight pulling on the hardness as he gently tugs the center of the chain pulling each nipple down sending shock waves of pleasure to his cock. He can feel the heat rising to his face and he wants to look in the mirror and see what they look like against his skin.  
He jumps to his feet and closes the closet door the long dressing mirror catching the sun and throwing it back on his pale freckled skin as the pink clamps stand out against his chest the gold chain brushing his cleavage and he admires the hard red nipples squeezed between the pink and black clamps. His breath catches in his throat and he now knows why Jared would think that he would like Nipple Clamps.

His fingers dance over the tender red stained crown of his nipples the clamps making them so sensitive that the slightest touch sends his cock into pleasure override. He wants to touch himself and relieve some of this desperate tension he has created with his kinky curiosity and he reaches down slipping his hand under his boxers to touch his jerking cock. He feels the heat, the need, the heaviness of his erection pushing against his palm as he tugs at the stiff flesh, his eyes fixed on the clamps, those oh so beautiful clamps making his mind crazy with lust and he tugs a little harder on the chain his nipples turning a dark blue and then flushing back to red as he eases up on the tension caused by the chain pull.

He pulls breath in hard his green eyes going dark with need and he can feel his climax building as his balls tighten his fingers pull harder at the tight flesh of his erection and he shifts his attentions to his hand snaking around under his white boxer briefs the sight making his mouth dry as he pants with excitement at the sight of his own movements. His hand moving faster and tugging harder, he can barely stand on his own legs, he leans into the door up against the mirror his hand now a blur of fast moving strokes his free hand reaches up between the mirror and his chest and pulls hard one last time on the chain pulling his nipples down with just enough force that his pleasure is slightly painful and he comes hard into his fist, his breath steaming up the mirror as he pants hard his cheek flush against the mirror surface his eyes closed his knees giving way with the surging of his climax.  
He sinks to the floor and rolls onto his butt leaning his back against the closet his legs stretched out in front of him and he slips his hand out of his damp boxers, his chest heaving with much needed breath, the cold slip of the chain resting on his sweat damp chest, he licks his lips and smiles a contented smile. “Damn Jared, I think your kink is rubbing off on me.” He whispers breathlessly into the empty room.

Jared puts the key into the lock and pushes the door open his other hand full of Dog leashes and a bag of breakfast sandwiches. He lets the leashes go and closes the door. “I’m back.” He yells back the hall to the bedroom.

Jensen sits up he hears the dogs surging through the doorway and he quickly takes off the clamps his nipples slightly bruised and touchy, he throws them in the box along with the notepad and shoves it back in the closet before scrambling back up on the bed. Sadie frantically runs up and jumps on Jensen’s chest he winces with slight discomfort at her weight on his now tender chest. “Jared! Get the dogs.” He screams with urgency and annoyance.

Jared laughs leans out the kitchen doorway and calls out a command. “Sadie, Harley, come.” The dogs run out of the door down the hall to the kitchen with expectant looks as if saying “I’m here, where’s my treat?”  
Jared unpacks the sandwiches and coffees from the bag. “Jen, there’s some egg, ham and cheese sandwiches out here if your hungry.”  
Jensen smells the coffee. “Coffee too?”  
“Yeah.” Jared smiles as he lifts the lid on his cup and sips at it.

Jensen rubs his come damp hand on his underpants sheds them and pulls on a pair of pajama bottoms before padding barefoot down the hallway to the kitchen. Jensen grabs the cup of coffee from the counter and pins Jared against the stove kissing him hard on the mouth.  
Jared laughs. “What was that for? Not that I mind.”  
Jensen smiles at him his eyes still heavy from coming. “Cause, you’re awesome.”  
Jared starts to laugh. “Wow if I knew a cheap breakfast and coffee was going to make me so awesome I would get it every morning.”  
Jensen sat down at the table, took a sandwich and started to eat it. “It’s not the Tom’s breakfast sandwich that is making you awesome, its just the way your brain works that makes you so awesome.” He says smiling around the sandwich as he takes another bite.  
“Really.” Jared says joining him at the table. “So what did my brain work on that would make you so happy this morning?” He asked before taking a big bite of sandwich.  
“Oh just a little something I tried from the box and the notepad while you were out.”  
Jared furrowed his brow with confusion. “You tried?” he said questionably.  
“Yep, curiosity didn’t kill this cat, it made it very happy.” Jensen said finishing the last bite of his sandwich and sipping at his coffee.

Jared wasn’t sure what he meant by that because everything in that book was for one person to do to another and that person was him. “So tell me Jen, what did you try?”  
Jensen looked at him with a child like grin his eyes wide. “The nipple clamps.” He blurts out.  
Jared gives a sinister smile. “Oh, really, did you like them?” He asks his voice turning low and commanding.  
Jensen lifts up his shirt and exposes his bruised nipples. “Yes I did.” He says elated.

Jared reaches over and runs soft fingers over the sensitive flesh. “OH pretty.” He says licking his lips before leaning forward and flicking his wet tongue over the still hot flesh.

Jensen hisses a little at the feeling of pleasurable pressure on the very sensitive skin. “They’re a little sore there Jay.”  
Jared giggles and bites down lightly before looking up into Jensen’s eyes. “You know they were for me don’t you? They should have been tried on me before I tried them on you, don’t you?”

Jensen smiles. “I couldn’t resist.” He says. ‘And oh they are so nice Jay, so nice and hot.” His cheeks flush with excitement.

Jared leans over and whispers into Jensen’s ear with a commanding voice. “You are going to take me back to the bedroom and show me how wonderful they are aren’t you Jen?”  
Jensen swallows hard, his Adams apple getting caught in his own throat at the sound of Jared’s voice so hot and seductive. “Yes.” He says with a hard exhale his heart skipping a beat in anticipation of using the clamps on Jared.  
“Good, good.” Jared says slowly as he takes Jensen’s hand and leads him from the table.

Jared shoves Jensen against the door frame of the bedroom his hands slide up and down the sides of the soft cotton of Jensen’s t-shirt as he presses his long lean body tight up against Jensen’s body. Jared’s eyes dark and commanding as he opens his mouth and leans down taking Jensen’s mouth for a hot kiss, nipping at his lower lip before dipping hot tongue inside slipping over Jensen’s relaxed smooth tongue before laving at the inside of his lips.

Jensen’s heart races, he feels the commanding heat of Jared’s body taking him over and he doesn’t care all he wants to do was please him in any way and every way he wants pleased.

Jensen’s hands slide up Jared’s arms and curl into the hair at the nape of his neck to hold his head for a deeper kiss. Their lips suck and smash into each other as the heat of their passion burns a fire in both of their bellies.

Jared slides a leg between Jensen’s forcing Jensen to open his bowed knees and rest his groin on Jared’s thigh. Jared pushes his hips into Jensen’s his erection highly apparent through his jogging pants. The hard rod of flesh presses into Jensen’s hip as they push into each other writhing slowly.

Jensen pulls Jared’s hair tilting his head back, he slips a stiff tongue over the long muscle of his neck to his collar bone before nipping at the soft flesh just below his adam’s apple. Jared giggles the heat of Jensen’s breath causes a rush of tingle from his neck to the head of his cock.  
Jared closes his eyes and shoves Jensen’s shoulders flush against the door and pulls away. “The notepad, box, clamps and bed and in that order.” He commands.

Jensen slips from beneath Jared’s frame and pulls the box from the closet, takes out the notepad opens it to the second page and reads the instructions.

</b>Page2  
Desperately seeking some tension

</b>  
 **Tie me to the bed using the red scarves just my wrists, ravage me with your mouth and when my nipples are very hard put the clamps on them and have your wicked way with me.**

Jensen looks at Jared and points to the bed. “Lay down.” He says dryly.  
Jared pulls off his t-shirt, sweat pants and underwear before laying down on the bed the cool sheets feel good on his over heated sweaty body. He watches as Jensen walks over to the bed pulls off his clothes exposing his erection and climbs on the bed his legs straddling Jared’s long leg as he inches his way up his body dragging his erection over Jared’s thigh the chain of the clamps between his teeth and the pink plastic swinging freely as he moves closer to Jared’s chest.

Jensen opens his left hand and drops the balled up scarves on the bed, he inches his knee into Jared’s groin resting it against his balls as he leans forward takes one of Jared’s hands and lays it across the head board and ties the scarf around the pole anchoring his wrist first to the left side and then repeating on the right side.

Jared pulled hard at the restraints and grins. “Very good.” The heat of desire flushing his tan chest red.

Jensen inches back down Jared and settles over his erection letting it rest between his legs as he starts to move slowly and purposefully grinding his balls over the head of Jared’s cock as he pinches at his own nipples the clamps still dangling from his mouth those perfect lips closed around the gold chain.

Jared sighs at the sight his cock pulsing with want and he blurts out “Gonna fuck you so good Jen before this is all over.”

Jensen drops the clamps from his mouth leans forward and takes one of the hard nubs between his lips and sucks on it causing Jared to buck and moan his hands running through Jensen’s short hair. Jensen looks up through his long lashes “Oh there will be plenty of time for fucking but right now, you’re gonna know how good these feel.” He picks up the clamps and waves them over Jared’s chest.

Jared smiles the anticipation making his cock jerk against his thigh and a rush of heat floods his belly as Jensen pinches his nipples into stiff red peaks.

Jensen slowly opens one of the clamps and places it over Jared’s hard nipple the rubber teeth slowly clamping down on the erect flesh an uncomfortable squeeze at first but his nipple adjusts to the feeling and it sends a tingle of lust through his groin as Jensen prepares to put the other one on. He closes the clamp on the other nipple the wrinkled crown perking through the black teeth the red flush of the crown looking needy and delicious. Jensen can’t help it he leans forward and licks at the red flesh his tongue feeling the pulse of the blood straining to get through the tension of the clamp and he feels the need to nip at it. His teeth barely graze the surface when Jared moans bucking upward his hands grabbing at the air unable to reach Jensen. “OHGOD, So good, so fucking good, Jen.!” He screams into the room the sound echoing down the hall.

Jared begs Jensen down for a kiss, “Kiss me Jen, and oh please kiss me hard.” Jensen’s mouth crushing Jared’s as Jared pushes up into Jensen’s ass hovering over his hard cock. The hot crack of Jensen’s ass giving his throbbing member temporary relief from the coursing need of his erection. He whimpers into their kiss the need almost too much as his nipples pulse and throb the clamps creating a new sensation so intense he could come all over Jensen’s ass if he didn’t contain himself.

Jensen sits up his ass pressing down on Jared’s cock trapping it between his ass and Jared’s balls pushing it down as he starts to grind softly at first his hands searching Jared’s stomach muscles as he uses it for purchase and then harder as Jared starts to grind with him. Jensen reaches up and tugs on the golden chain resting on Jared’s tanned chest. He pulls softly at first listening to the hitch in Jared’s breathing as he pulls and releases. He then tugs harder pulling up instead of down the nipples drawing up the red flesh turning purple with need the sweet bruising making Jensen crazy with lust, his ass sliding harder over Jared’s thick hard cock.

Jared feels his nipples dragging down at first softly the nerves twinge and tingle with each tug and then a harder pull drags the nipples up making his mind go blank with pleasure and pain all at once. He can’t speak his wrists writhing against the soft silky restraints and he closes his eyes riding the feeling until it subsides into a gentle throb of pure pleasure. His cock being masturbated by Jensen’s hot ass the crack slipping roughly over the needy head being squeezed by tight muscular ass cheeks with each rise and drop of Jensen’s hip shifts.

Jared throws his head back his breath hard and hot, unformed words mixed with guttural sounds pushing from deep within his throat and all Jensen can do is watch as his lover goes insane with the intense pleasure of his sweet torture.

Jensen brushes his cock against Jared’s belly the sweat making it slip easily over the tight pull of Jared’s tense abdominal muscles. He slips the head over the rippled muscle and watches Jared’s mouth as it sucks much needed air into his heaving chest. He reaches up and tugs at the chain again the clamps pulling his nipples down and he holds it still Jared’s rising chest causing drag and pull against the clamps. Jensen smiles at the sight. “Fuck Yeah Jay.” He says his mouth feels thick with the words and he wants to fuck Jared’s mouth and come hard into the back of his throat.

Jared begs for release his cock purple with need, his nipples so hard and sore but intense with pleasure that he can’t think of anything but coming all over Jensen’s ass. “Let me come Jen, let me…. Come all over your ass.” He can barely form the words his tongue feels thick; his lips dry his need too much for his brain.

Jensen laughs. “Soon Jay, very soon but first, open that pretty mouth I’m going to fuck it.” He lifts off of Jared’s cock and slides up his chest sitting just above the nipple clamps and Jared gasps at the loss of heat and friction on his cock but also because Jensen’s ass brushes his throbbing nipples.

Jared opens his mouth and tilts his head up as Jensen positions himself on his knees so that he can easily slip in and out of the hot wet velvet of Jared’s mouth.

Jared closes his lips around Jensen’s hard cock his tongue slipping and lapping at the moving head as it forces to the back of his throat and then stops just short of popping from his tight lips as Jensen fucks his mouth. He can feel Jensen’s ass gently nudging at the clamps pushing on the pressure with each hip tilt and he wishes his hands were free so that he could jerk himself off because his heavy cock is leaking and needy with the lurch against his hip bone.

Jensen lifts up on his knees his thighs quaking, head tilted back and curse words flowing out of his sweet precious lips as he shoves hard into Jared’s throat and comes, the hot spurts coating the back of Jared’s tonsils as he swallows hard and fast to keep from choking.

Jensen slips his cock from Jared’s lips leans forward and unties Jared’s wrists before falling forward across Jared’s chest the clamps twisting and sending shock waves through his body.

Jared rubs his wrists lightly before shoving Jensen onto his back spreading his legs open and settling in between them before grabbing the heat activated massage oil and lubing Jensen’s tight unprepared ass up with it and shoving his hard pulsing cock inside of the tight ring. The hot inside of Jensen’s ass squeezes tight around the throbbing need of Jared’s cock as he slides in and out feeling the drag of Jensen’s swollen prostate.

Jensen gasps his ass burning and then slowly relaxing with the ministrations of Jared’s hips grinding against his balls, his cock is spent but the pressure slowly scraping over his prostate makes it stiffen slightly. He watches the glistening gold chain beat against Jared’s tan sweaty flesh and he bites his lower lip wanting to pull hard on it but he digs his hands into the rumpled up sheets instead as Jared increased the speed and depth of his thrusts and he tries to keep up with his animalistic lust.

Jared feels the metal slightly tapping his chest as he beats out a rhythm into Jensen’s ass and he reaches up and touches it sliding his fingertips over the wet warm metal before slowly pulling on it. His nipples pull down the numbing flesh springing back to life, the sensation shoot straight to his cock and he comes hard inside of Jensen’s hot ass before he knows what was happening.

Jared collapses over Jensen panting, his soft cock slipping from Jensen’s ass as he rolls over onto his back. “Jen please take these things off of me now.” He says wincing at the pain they are steadily causing.

Jensen tenderly opens the clamps and slips them off of Jared’s purple bruised nipples. He leans down and softly kisses the squeezed nubs of flesh as they begin to relax and Jared hisses at the soreness as they slowly receded back to normal size again.

Jensen takes a deep breath and blows cool air over the hot flesh and smiles. “Nice but very intense.” He looks into Jared’s eyes lazy and satisfied.  
“MMMM.” He coos in agreement. “Not something I would want often but man so good.” He wraps his arm around Jensen and pulls him down next to him and holds him tight. “Love you.” He says drifting off to sleep.

Jensen pulls the cover over top of them and snuggles into Jared’s arm before slipping into a very contented slumber.

The end. 

  
[](http://www.hit-counts.com)  
[hit counter](http://www.hit-counts.com)  



	2. Exploring the Notepad Entries page3 Unusual spaces make great places (From the Worship me fic)

**Title:** Exploring the Notepad Entries page3 Unusual spaces make great places (From the Worship me fic)  
 **Author:** Dolavine  
 **Paring:** Jensen and Jared  
 **word count:** 2,977  
 **Dislcaimer:** sadly enought, I do not nor have I ever owned Jensen or Jared. these are a product of my over active imagination and have no knowlege of any of these activities actually happening in real life. Don't sue me, I make no profit and am just a fangirl on fire.  
 **warnings:** NC17 Porny Porn of the J2 kind, Kink, public sex, foul language  
summery: Jensen asks Jared for some ideas on how to spice up their routine sex life and Jared decides to give him explicit instructions in a notepad. Jensen takes Jared up on his kink listing for sex in a public place.

There’s a note taped to Jared’s trailer door when he arrives Wednesday morning, he reaches up and pulls it off before entering his trailer.

**_From the desk of Eric Kripke_ **

**Cast and Crew,**

**Due to unforeseen Scheduling issues during the Canadian Holiday we will be shutting down the set for 4 days starting on Friday until Monday, resuming shooting on Tuesday.**

**Thanks  
Eric **

Jared puts the note on his cork board and takes off his coat.

Jensen opens Jared’s trailer door and jumps inside. “Did you see the memo?” he bursts out a huge grin on his face as he holds the memo up waving it in the air.  
“Sure did Jen. A four day weekend, what shall we do?”  
“It’s like a freakin mini hiatus Jay. Want to go back to LA for the weekend?” Jensen looks expectantly at Jared.

Jared scrunches up his nose at the thought. “Umm, not really. I think I’ll just stay here and catch up on some R&R. I doubt we’d get much rest in LA for three short days anyway.”

Jensen furrows his brow with thought. “I guess your right.” His voice drops to a sad tone like a child who was told no by his parent.  
“Hey Jen, you wanna go back to LA for the weekend, I say go, don’t let me hold you back.”

Jensen looks at the memo yellow highlight bolding the words **Shutting down for 4 days.** “Well I have tomorrow to decide, I might go home for a few days, you know just to see everyone and check on the apartment.” He lays the memo down on the counter.  
“Yeah, it’s too much hassle for me Jen, I have to find a dog sitter or try and get the dogs back to LA for such a short time. I really can’t be hassled its not like we have a con or paying gig over the 4 days for me to even consider it.”

Jensen kisses Jared on the cheek and goes back to his trailer.

 

The Alarm goes off and Jensen hits the snooze button before peeking at the time. 5:00am the red digital light reads. Jensen grumbles.

Jared stirs and sits up. “Wanna shower first Jen?” He rubs his eyes and scratches his chest. “Or wanna shower together?” A smile curling up over his sleepy mouth.

Jensen grumbles against the pillow. “Pushed snooze for 15 more minutes. You shower first.” He nestles his head deeper into the pillow.  
“Fine but together would save on water and be it’d be better for the environment. You know living green and all.” He touches Jensen’s bare back with light fingers.  
“Screw living green, I want 15 more minutes of sleep.”

Jared frowns and heads to the bathroom with a small grumble. “Geez Mr. Angry pants.”

The alarm sounds again and Jensen pushes the off button the numbers reading 5:15am, he mumbles out a curse. “Shit, not fair.” He says sitting up on the edge of the bed. He can hear the shower running and contemplates joining Jared like he had asked him too but then decides against it. He goes to the closet and picks out an outfit to wear to work, a t-shirt, Jeans and takes a truckers cap from the top shelf. He reaches down for a pair of shoes but is stopped by Jared’s box of Kink. He takes the pad off the top and tucks it under his arm before grabbing a pair of sneakers from the floor.

Jared steps inside the doorway of the bedroom naked and still damp rubbing a towel through his hair. “All yours.” He says stepping in front of his closet to get some clothes.

Jensen steps behind him and kisses the back of his neck. “Morning, sorry I was being such a grump but having the early call because of this shut down isn’t my cup of tea you know.” He squeezes Jared tight from behind and kisses his neck once more before heading to the bathroom.

Jared smiles and leans into Jensen’s tight embrace. “It’s ok, just thought a little early morning sex might wake us up. Now go get showered Cliff will be here by 6:30.”

Jensen piles his clothes on the chair next to the sink the pad falling off the top and hitting the floor. He picks it up the page flipped open to page 3 with the title **Unusaul Spaces make great Places.** He laughs at the instructions that tell him to find and open the package marked 3 not 5 not 6 but 3 cause I know you can read so no peeking at the other packages. Jensen slipped the pad under his clothes to hide it in case Jared comes in and gets into the shower.

Jared pours himself a cup of coffee and looks at the script for today’s shoot, he looks at his watch and calls to Jensen. “Its 6:00 o’clock get your ass in gear Ackles or I’m gonna have to come back that hall and make us really late.”

Jensen looks in the mirror rubbing his rough 3 day old stubble and decides not to shave. “Let Tammy do it if she thinks it’s too long.” He hears Jared calling to him and opens the door and hollers back. “Yeah, I’d like to see you late for set. Kripke would kick your pansy ass. Pour me a cup I’m on my way out.”

Jensen heads to the closet to put the notepad back in the box and decides to look at box 3 he pulls it out, peeks down the hallway and rips the paper off the box. Inside is a sealed envelope, he shoves the envelope into his back pocket and hurries down the hall as Jared calls for him again.  
“Cliff’s here. Come on Jen time to go.”

Jared hands Jensen his coat and a travel mug filled with coffee as he ushers him out the door to the car.

Amy rubs her hand over Jensen’s stubble. “Forget to shave today Jensen?” she says tilting his head back and running the trimmer over his chin.  
“Hey lady this is your job to keep me looking all Dean stubble sexy.” He says smiling.  
“So what are you and Jare doing for the break?” She says tilting his head to the right and shaving his left cheek.  
“I think I’m going back to LA and leaving this cold weather behind me for a few days. Jay is staying for some rest besides the kids are too much hassle to shuttle back and forth for just a few days.”  
“Too bad you can’t go back together.” She puts his head back up straight. “There ya go Dean.” She says smiling at him in the mirror.

Wardrobe brings over Jensen’s outfit for today’s shoot while Tammy does his make up before sending him off to change.

Jared stuffs a doughnut into his mouth as Amy messes with his hair.  
“Jensen says he’s going back to LA for a few days but you’re staying here.” She tugs at his head with coconut scented hair cream on her fingers.  
“Yeah, not like I don’t want to go but the dogs are well, it’s to hard. Besides I need the rest for a few days.”

Jensen slips off his jeans the envelope falling out of his pocket and he picks it up. He opens it to find 2 tickets to the local movie theater for a midnight showing of any movie within the next three months. He smiles and bites his lower lip. He thinks about going home this weekend but when would they actually have any other time until the hiatus in June to go to the movies if he didn’t take the time this weekend. He decides to stay here with Jared and surprise him with page 3 at the movie theater.

Jared sits texting on his phone as Jensen walks over and sits next to him in the chair marked Ackles.  
Jared smiles at him. “Hey Sandy says she wants to meet you for dinner while your in town this weekend.”  
Jensen smiles back. “Tell her, next time, I’m staying here with you.”  
Jared looks surprised. “What made you change your mind?”  
“I just don’t want to go back leaving you here, there isn’t anything I really wanted to do in LA that can’t wait til June.”  
Jared frowns. “No Jen you wanted to go, so go. I want to stay and have relaxing time, play with the dogs, all that stuff you’re not interested in when we have a break.”  
Jensen smiles and puts his hand on Jared’s chest. “I’m staying and that’s that.” He leans forward and kisses Jared’s cheek.

A voice over the bullhorn calls for the actors to appear on set.

Jensen watches Sam do his thing with Castiel outside of the stage set cabinfront set in the middle of the woods. Jared misses his cue and Jensen laughs at him as Misha bangs into the door when Jared forgets to open it while Misha is charging at it.

Jared takes a laughing fit as usual and is hard to contain for the next few tries until he gets it right.

Jensen settles into the chair as crew truss him up with chains and a gag. Jared watches eyes gleaming when the crew is done he leans down to Jensen’s ear and whispers. “That looks delicious and if I could get away with it, I’d claim you right here right now.” He kisses Jensen’s gagged mouth before slipping off to the side of the set.  
Jensen finds it hard to concentrate on his lines or lack there of more like emotion for the scene. “Holy Shit Jay nice way to make a boner appear.” He thinks trying hard to keep his cock from pushing too erect against the tight denim.

Jared stands off camera licking his lips and making kissing mouth at Jensen.

Jensen tries so hard to focus on the fact that Dean has been kidnapped by Angels that are trying to force him to say Yes to Michael. He is failing miserably because all he can think of is how much he wants to fuck Jared right now.

They call Cut Print and Jensen is untied. Take a 20minute break guys is yelled and the crew scatters leaving Jensen and Jared on set alone.

Jensen grabs Jared’s arm and pulls him behind the wall of the set and kisses him hard on the mouth. “Fuck Jared what are you trying to do, kill me?” he asks panting hard into Jared’s kisses.  
Jared giggles a little pulling Jensen hard to his mouth pressing unyielding kisses to his swollen lips. “No, just still horny.. from this mornings missed…. shower sex.” He says breathlessly into Jensen’s mouth.

Jensen’s hands run through Jared’s thick hair his groin pressing tight to Jared’s as he pushes with short gyrating waves against Jared’s erection. He pulls free from Jared’s mouth and stares into his hazel eyes. “I want you now, right here, right now.”

Jared looks shocked, turns his head left and right looking for anyone on set but they are alone. “Damn Jen, you want me right here?”  
Jensen pushes his forehead against Jared’s chin and closes his eyes. “Yes.”  
“That’s fucking hot Jen, I mean fucking hot.”

Jensen shoves his knee up into Jared’s groin pushing into his balls and Jared’s knees get weak. He exhales hard the cool air causing the hot breath to fog out of his mouth and Jensen can’t wait any longer the sight of a desire drunk Jared pushes him to the edge. He grabs his shoulders and turns him to face the wall; he shoves his shoulders flat Jared’s chest flush with the pressed wood and plywood beams his hands grappling at the support beams for purchase. “Fuck yeah Jen. fuck me right here.’ Jared closes his eyes and pushes out his ass.

Jensen reaches around and unbuckles Jared’s belt, unbuttons his jeans and shoves the dense fabric to his knees exposing his tight ass pushed out and begging to be fucked.

Jared’s breath catches in his throat as the cold air dances across his hot flesh and he giggles just a little at how it makes his erection even harder. “I’m so hot Jen, so hot for you.” He whispers into the wood.

Jensen leans up and bites down on Jared’s earlobe. “Get ready Jay, I’m gonna fuck you so hard, so good, you’re not gonna be able to function for your next shot and everyone is going to know why because you’ll be walking funny.”

Jared gasps as he hears Jensen’s zipper open and the sound of the denim being pushed down the metal belt buckle jangling as he holds on tight to his hips and pulls him out just a little bit more making his face push into the woodwork. He closes his eyes and waits for the hot burn of the lubeless entry and he hears Jensen spit several times then the wet smack of Jensen’s hand rubbing over his own erection as he prepares for entry. Jared’s legs shake in anticipation, his heart racing in his chest, beating out a heavy rhythm in his ears.

Jensen spreads Jared’s cheeks apart and guides his hard throbbing cock in between them the cool spit wet head sliding roughly through the small unstretched ring, he can hear Jared wincing as he pushes back against the hard flesh.

Jared pants his knees giving away under him and he pushes harder against the wood panels making them shake a little under his weight as Jensen starts to thrust lightly inside of him. Jared’s cock hard, bouncing with each movement as it lands unattended between his legs the heaviness pulling hard on his belly.

Jensen pulls Jared backwards into him using his hips to guide his thrusts, the quick pace making his hips smack hard against Jared’s ass his cheeks bouncing off his groin as he keeps mercilessly sliding in and out of Jared’s tight ass.

Jared squeezes his eyes shut tightly, his bottom lip caught between his teeth and he exhales hard through his nose letting out a small grunt as his cock rubs against the wood grain as he begins to buck hard against Jensen’s cock. “OH yeah Jen, Oh My God Jen, you’re so big inside me, so hot, so good, so, so, fucking sexy.”

Jensen slams hard into Jared’s tight ass now meeting his every thrust, his hand leaving Jared’s hip and snaking around his hips bone to the needy member wet with pre-come swinging between his legs and grabs it stroking it with the same need and speed as his thrusts into his ass.

Jared gasps his eyes flying open as he feels the hot hand of Jensen surround his cock and he moans, his mind exploding with the desire and want of the situation. He rides Jensen’s cock and hand until his whole body goes tense with heat his climax building deep in his balls and he explodes all over Jensen’s hand the come spurting out at the wall. Jensen slipping his thumb over the tender swollen head as it jerks with climax the warm wet ooze easing the friction as he jerks the last few spurts out.

Jensen bites hard on Jared’s neck his body tight and flush to Jared’s his hand wet with hot come as he shoves shallow and deep into Jared’s tight hot ass flexing with his climax and he comes hard and deep inside of his ass.

Jared pushes hard against Jensen’s hips and holds completely still letting the come fill his ass as Jensen slowly gyrates against him his breath hot on his neck, the sounds quiet and dirty in his ear as Jensen kisses his ear humming with a deep dark throaty sound.

Jensen pulls out and flips Jared over leans in and claims his mouth pressing tight against him their cocks slipping over each other the come making sweet lube easing the friction between their softening members. Jensen laves the inside of Jared’s mouth with his tongue as Jared leans back and lets him have full access enjoying the taste of his lovers mouth on his.

The wall behind them shakes and feels like its yielding under their weight and Jensen pulls off panting his eyes searching Jared’s body his soft cock resting on his thigh wet and glistening with come his mouth red with desire and a small red circle on his neck where he had bitten him during his climax. He smiles at the sexy sight. “Uh Jay, I gave you a hicky.” He says shyly pulling up his jeans.

Jared rubs his neck. “Fuck Jen now everyone is gonna know.” He smiles. “And that’s just fine with me.” He winks at Jensen. “Hey you know I think this was number three on my kink list.” He says buttoning up his jeans.

Jensen smiles. “I know.” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the tickets. “But don’t worry I’m going to make the venue up to you later with these.” He shows Jared the tickets he opened.

Jared smiles. “Oh fuck Jen this was so much better than a dark theater at a midnight showing, more of a chance of getting caught and hell I got more than the blowjob I was asking for in the instructions. But I’m not turning down another go at it.”

Jensen kisses Jared’s lips. “No worries hon I’m holding up my end of the book and we will use these at some point.” He looks at the wall. “I think we should clean that off.” He laughs.

Jared looks at the wet smear on the wall. “Hell who’s gonna notice.” He walks away as they hear the bell ring for the call back to set.  
The end…. 

  


[](http://www.hit-counts.com)

  


[hit counter](http://www.hit-counts.com)

  



	3. A little punishment never hurt anyone (part 4 #3 of the notepad entries of the Worship Me fic)</b>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiatus has just started on Supernatrual but Jensen and Jared have a few days before they have to leave for LA. Jared’s been in a very bad mood now for about a week knowing that they have to go back home and has been very insolent with Jensen. Jensen decides he needs a little punishment using the notepad entry #3. (Whips and paddles) to put him in his place and hopefully elevate his mood.

**Title: A little punishment never hurt anyone (part 4 #3 of the notepad entries of the Worship Me fic)**  
 **Author:** Dolavine  
 **Pairings:** Jensen and Jared J2 AU  
 **Rating: NC-17**  
 **Warnings:** slash (of course its porny porn of the j2 kind), bondage, sexual spanking, kinky sexual behavior, and foul language.  
 **Word count:** 7,080  
 **Disclosure:** I do not own the boys nor do I have privy to Jensen Ackles or Jared Padalecki’s sexual explorations. This is purely a fictional piece of work based on my own psychosis and lusting for the boys to be romantically involved. I gain nothing monetarily from this and never will.  
 **Summary:** Hiatus has just started on Supernatrual but Jensen and Jared have a few days before they have to leave for LA. Jared’s been in a very bad mood now for about a week knowing that they have to go back home and has been very insolent with Jensen. Jensen decides he needs a little punishment using the notepad entry #3. (Whips and paddles) to put him in his place and hopefully elevate his mood.

  
Jared sits in his trailer sulking as Jensen finishes up shooting the final scenes of the season finale. He thumbs through his text messages seeing he has several from his agent Cassie who wants him to try out for an upcoming film that she thinks he would be perfect for, besides the directors have worked on Supernatural and really do like him for the part. He texts her back asking when the audition is and his agent texts back, ASAP, tomorrow. Jared frowns. he wants the next few days off with Jensen before going back to the rat race of home, so he texts back, no good, nxt wk at the earliest. My plane tkts R 4 mon. His agent texts back to him, fine nxt wk, setting it up now. Dont B Late!

The door swings open and Jensen steps inside still dressed as Dean. “Hey Sammy boy it’s vacation time.” He throws his arms open wide like he just finished doing a dance, wide smile on his face. Jared half heartedly smiles at him but doesn’t laugh, just gives him a brooding look. “Jay, we are on hiatus for the next 4 weeks, look happy, you’ve been brooding for over a week now, time to give it up baby.” Jensen says sitting down next to Jared throwing his arm over his shoulder and kissing his cheek.

“Cassie just texted me, she has an audition set up for me when I get back on Tuesday for some movie. She says the director worked on Supernatural and wants me for the part.” He hands Jensen his phone. “See, so it looks like we only have Saturday and Sunday together and then I’m off to work again.” Jensen hugs him tight. “Actually Jay, that’s really great for your career, I know you’ll rock this audition. Besides remember I’m going home to Richardson to see the family this week, so I wouldn’t be around for the first week anyway. Your audition and my trip are going to coincide nicely. So, I guess we’ll just have to make the best of these last two days before we go back.” He leans in and kisses Jared softly on the forehead. “Yeah, sure Jen.” Jared continues to sulk.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Its still daylight when they make the hour’s ride back home from set and Jensen is all smiles for the first time since they came back to Vancouver. “Hey Cliff, what are you doing while we’re on hiatus, got any vacation plans?” Cliff looks into the rearview mirror as he talks to Jensen. “Spending time with the grandson, I really don’t get to see him like I want while I’m working.” “Yeah, he’s a cute kid.” Jensen says smiling. He looks over at Jared who has his iPod ear buds planted firmly in his ears as he listens to the latest Jack Johnson album while he stares out the window. Jensen reaches over and touches his shoulder. “Jay.” He says softly squeezing a little bit but Jared ignores him shrugging his shoulder slightly with the touch. Jensen reaches up and takes one ear bud out and leans over kissing Jared’s ear. “Jay.” He whispers softly his breath making the hairs on Jared’s ear stand up with the tickle. “I’m going to make you smile if it’s the last thing I do before we go back to LA.” His breath’s hot in Jared’s ear and he can feel Jared relax as if he’s sinking into the words. Jared looks over at him still a sad look in his eyes, lips pouting and says, “Promise?” Jensen smiles and kisses his pouting lips. “Promise.”

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

It’s getting dark outside when Jensen fires up the grill and puts 2 steaks on to cook. He goes back inside to the kitchen for a clean plate and sees Jared still sitting on the couch playing his video game. “Hey I put two steaks on for dinner, want to keep an eye on the potatoes I’m putting in the microwave?” Jared makes a face and blows a breath out. “Sure.” He says still playing his game. Jensen walks over and takes the controller out of his hand and hides it behind his back with a playful grin on his face, his eyes have a teasing glint. “Hey give it back!” Jared shouts childishly and reaches for it. “Nope not until you kiss me.” Jared glares at him before leaning up and pecking him on the mouth. “There, now give it back asshole.” Jensen frowns and knits his brow handing the controller back. “Jesus you’re a grumpy so and so these days.” He says heading back out onto the deck. “Don’t forget the potatoes in the microwave.” Jared just waves a hand at him and continues playing.

“Dinner is served Mr. Padalecki, over cooked potato rocks and perfectly grilled steaks.” Jensen says handing Jared his plate while shooting him a glare for not keeping an eye on the potatoes.

They eat in relative silence until Jensen can’t stand it anymore. “What the hell is wrong with you Jared? You’ve been so damned grumpy I can’t even get a good kiss out of you for the past week.” Jared gives him an angry glance. “I just don’t want to go back to LA.” Jensen looks confused. “And why not?” Jared shoots him a sad look. “Things are simpler here. I mean we go to work everyday yeah and we do work long hours but then we come home together, sleep together, fuck and kiss without prying eyes at windows, cook our own food, and live together. In LA, you have your house, I have mine, we have appointments, Conventions, schmoozing, and tons of responsibilities to take care of.” Jensen gives him a consoling smile and puts his hand on Jared shoulder. “Jay, I miss the simpler life here too but hey it’s our life in LA. We do things back there together too like, we go out to eat together, we make love a few times a week, go out to clubs and parties, and then for fun fuck some more, we just aren’t as free as we are here.” Jared frowns and gives Jensen a look as if he’s giving in. “Yeah, I know.”

When Jensen is done cleaning up after doing the dishes he finds Jared sleeping on the sofa, the video game controller still in his hand. He starts to laugh, grabs his cell phone and takes a picture of it to show him later.

He walks into the bedroom after showering, opens the closet to get out a pair of sweats for the evening when he sees the box and he pulls it out smiling. He digs down deep through the already opened packages and finds the notepad scanning over the list he smiles at #4 Whips and Paddles. He thinks about how pissy Jared’s been the past week and thinks maybe what he needs is a good old fashion spanking to bring him out of it. He reads the page.

 

  
**  
_Page 4  
A little punishment never hurt anyone  
Open box #4 and no other unless instructed otherwise._   
**   


Jensen finds and opens the very small box marked number 4. Inside he finds a gift certificate to a BDSM shop downtown with a note that reads;  
 ** _My dear Jensen,  
I couldn’t decide on the spanking device so I’m leaving it up to you to pick the right paddle or whip you feel is right for us.  
Luv J._**

He starts to laugh at the thought of going into a BDSM shop, and then quickly thinks about if the paparazzi would see him, what the implications could be. He starts to panic but then opens his cell and calls Cliff. “Hey buddy, I know it’s your weekend off but could you run me on a small errand tomorrow morning?” “Sure, where do you need to go?” Jensen stammers as he reads the Name off of the certificate. “The Pleasure Palace of Punishment.” Cliff starts to laugh. “Really Jensen?” Jensen swallows hard. “Uh yeah, it’s a gag gift…or uhhh, I mean a prank gift for a friend.” Cliff is still laughing. “Yeah alright. I’ll pick you up around 9am tomorrow morning.” “Thanks Cliff. Oh and hey don’t bring the Suburban, it’s too recognizable lets go in your car, I’ll give you gas money.” Cliff gives a hearty chuckle. “Anything for you Jensen.” Jensen hangs up his phone and sighs. _“This better make you smile Jay.”_ He says to himself before pushing the box back into the closet and putting the gift certificate into his wallet.

Jensen wakes up early on Saturday and showers before Jared gets out of bed. He kisses Jared on the forehead. “I’m gonna run some errands baby, want me to bring anything back?” Jared rolls over and rubs his sleepy eyes. “Wait I’ll get ready and come with.” He starts to get out of bed when Jensen smiles and kisses his forehead again. “No time hon, Cliff is here and it’s only gonna take me a few hours. You sleep in, take a long hot shower and I’ll be right back.” Jared starts to pout and then says. “Bring me back some sour rope, I’m all out.” He lies back down and pushes his face into the pillow.

Jensen climbs into Cliff’s personal car. “Thanks Cliff.” He says buckling his seatbelt. Cliff smiles at him, “A prank gift for a friend? You expect me to buy that Jensen?” Jensen gives his best innocent look. “Yeah, why would I lie?” Cliff pulls out of the driveway. “Well because just a few months ago I took Jared to the same BDSM shop.” Cliff raises his eyebrows at Jensen. “Coincidence, I don’t think so.” Jensen takes a deep breath. “What are you implying Cliff?” Jensen rubs his hands on his thighs. Cliff smiles and looks back at the road. “Oh, nothing at all.” Jensen is nervous for half of the ride into town and then finally he gets up the nerve, looks over at Cliff and says. “Is it that obvious?” “Is what obvious?” Cliff says acting all innocent. “Don’t be like that.” “Like what?” Cliff plays along. “Holy Shit Cliff. I know you know about me and Jay but now you know that I’m buying us a sex toy at this place.” Cliff gives a hard laugh. Jensen glares at him. “What? Is it really that funny?” “Look Jensen what you and Jared do behind closed doors is your business but Jared told me about the list when I took him around to the different shops because he didn’t know where to go in this town so, I took him. I think its funny yes. I know a bit immature but still you have to imagine **Jared** , big Ol’ Jared being dominated by you.” Cliff composes himself and clears his throat. “But I’m sure it’s very hot.” Jensen starts to laugh. “I guess when you put it that way, it is somewhat amusing.”

Cliff pulls a block away from the shop in front of a men’s clothing store. “This is where I left Jared off so there would be no suspicions to what he was doing. Just go down about a block and you can’t miss it, there are mannequin’s with black leather hoods on in the front window.” Jensen smiles and gets out of the car before asking. “Will you park here?” “No, call me on your Cell and I’ll pick you up around the corner in front of the bistro.” “Okay, thanks again Cliff.”

Jensen slips on his sunglasses and pulls his collar up as he walks down the street. He stops in front of a shop with a neon sign that says. **Have you been whipped today?** He laughs and rubs the back of his neck nervously before looking around cautiously and entering the shop.

The shop is brightly lit which is something that Jensen doesn’t expect and the ladies behind the counter seem very nicely dressed in regular street attire not the wares of the shop. He smiles nervously at the sales girls as he canvases the merchandise. He fumbles around in a few aisles looking at things, feeling like everyone is watching him, even though the only people in the shop are the sales ladies.

“Can I help you Mr. Ackles?” one of the sales ladies asks approaching him. He swallows hard and looks at her with caution. “Excuse me?” He says putting the giant bottle of lube he was looking at back on the shelf before rubbing his hand on the back of his neck and giving her the most innocent smile he can muster up at the moment.

The sales woman smiles as she steps forward and pulls the bottle of lube off of the shelf again. “Hi Mr. Ackles I’m Bethany ,can I help you pick out the correct lubricant for your needs?” Her smile is sweet and comforting. Jensen can feel his face flush, even the tips of his ears are hot and he’s sure he looks like a beet. He clears his throat before asking her. “How do you know my name?” She gives him a tiny smile and puts her hand next to her mouth as if she’s telling him her secret. “I watch Supernatural.” Jensen rolls his eyes and smiles. “Oh yeah, that would make sense wouldn’t it.” She holds the bottle of lube up and starts to explain all of its wonderful qualities when he stops her in mid sentence. “Well, see, I really don’t need any lube. It’s just that, see, I have this friend who gave me this gift certificate for this shop and well.” He stops, feeling like he can’t finish, he wants to run out of the shop and not look back but he continues. “And I want to spend it on, well.” He lowers his voice to a whisper as his mouth suddenly gets very dry with the words. . “A paddle.” She sets the lube back on the shelf and takes him by the arm to lead him away to another area. “We can help you with that.” She then points to a large red and black wall filled with various types of bondage gear.

Jensen feels overwhelmed looking at all of the leather gear, chains, ropes, straps, harnesses, and torture devices hanging on the wall. His eyes go wide when he sees the mannequin head with the black leather eyeless hood with a closed zipper where the mouth should be. “Do people actually wear those?” He points to the hood. “Oh sure.” Bethany rolls her eyes. “It’s one of our bigger sellers.” She smiles. “Want to try one on? They come in hat sizes.” She reaches for it when Jensen quickly stammers out. “Uhhh no thank you.”

He sees a few ping pong paddle shaped paddles and looks at them, some are leather covered, fur covered, have holes in them, even ones that are plain varnished wood. He takes the plain wooden one off the wall and looks at it. “I see you’re a purist.” Jensen looks over at her with confusion in his eyes. “A purist?” She takes the other paddle off the wall. “Yeah, a purist. This is the old school plain wooden ping pong paddle with the Black Hand grip. No frill just thrills.” She swings the paddle like she’s smacking someone’s behind making a popping noise with her mouth as she pretends to make contact with it. Jensen rubs the back of his neck nervously. “So I guess since I’m new at this that I couldn’t actually be a purist but just more of a novice. I really don’t know what people like but the other ones look too… strange and those holes look they might hurt someone.” Bethany just smiles. “Yeah I guess if that’s what you like, hurting is good. Personally Mr. Ackles I like the old school one, doesn’t hurt, only stings a bit. If you’re afraid of hurting you’re partner I’d go with that one.” He smiles at her. “Is this your thing Bethany? I mean do you do all of,” He gestures to the wall, “this?”

She looks at the wall and puts her finger on her chin like she’s thinking about it for the first time. “Well, not all of it. I like some of the bondage, a little bit of the paddling, and I love leather gear just not the hoods, but these.” She picks up a small Zorro style leather scarf mask and hands it to Jensen. “I love these types of masks, very romantic. Here try it on, I bet you’d look super hot with those green eyes peeking out from behind the black leather.” Jensen blushes and holds it up to his face as Bethany steps behind him and ties it in a loose knot adjusting it so he can see himself in the mirror. “Oh Yeah Mr. Ackles, very hot, she’s going to love this.” Jensen clears his throat nervously and Bethany catches the look in his eyes after she says it. “Oh I mean… he’s gonna love it.” She says stammering as she unties the mask.

Jensen looks the wall over and finds a harness he likes. “What sizes do these come in?” She takes one off the wrack. “Well you look like about a what Medium regular, here ya go.” She says handing him the harness. “Um actually no it’s not for me, it’s for my partner.” “Well how big is he?” She says looking through the rack. Jensen sighs deep because he knows when he tells her she is going to know right away that it’s Jared. She watches Supernatural for Christs sake and who doesn’t know Jared’s super tall. “Well he’s definitely bigger than me with broader shoulders but a thinner waist. I think his shirt size is Large long.” She smiles at him reaching to the back of the wrack and pulling out an extra large with an adjustable synch waist. “I think this should fit Mr. Padalecki it’s made for people with a long waist. It has extra leather straps that attach to this strap back here and a synch waist to make it fit just right.” He looks at her his jaw on the floor. “I never said it was Jared Padalecki why would you assume that?” Her eyes light up and she smiles wide. “I sold him the gift certificate. He told me it was a very special gift.” Jensen snorts. “That jerk can’t keep his mouth shut.” They laugh and then he asks “How about those gloves over there?”

When Jensen is ready to check out he has over spent the fifty dollar gift certificate by a few hundred dollars. He calls cliff on his cell to pick him up and he grabs his bags to head out the door before turning around. “Bethany you won’t say anything to anyone about.” He holds up his bags, “this or Jared and me?” “Never Jensen.” She points to a sign on the wall. **We value our customers so All Sales are Discrete. The only way people know you’ve been here is if you tell them.** He gives her the thumbs up and heads out the door.

Cliff smiles at all the bags Jensen is carrying and pops the trunk for him. “That’s a lot of (raises his eyebrows) sex toys.” Jensen laughs. “More like a whole lot of sex toys.” They get into the car when cliff looks at Jensen, “Home then?” Cliff asks. “One last stop, I need to get sour rope candy; his majesty is out and requested I bring some home.”

*~*~*~*~*~*

The garage door opens slowly after Cliff pushes the remote button. “Thanks for everything Cliff.” Jensen says as he hands him some money to cover his time and gas. “No problem, keep the money Jensen, really, its fine.” He hands the money back. Jensen takes it but lays it down on the center console. “See you Monday morning.”

He sneaks inside through the garage entrance into the kitchen. He peeks through the living room doorway seeing Jared sleeping on the sofa, shirtless but still in his pajama bottoms, and the video game controller on his chest as a game of Halo plays out between his online gaming friends. He shakes his head before sneaking up the stairs with all of the bags.

He pours the contents of the bags out on the bed and riffles through them. He examines the harness and reads the instructions on how to add the extra torso restraints while doing so, he examines his handy work with a smile. He pulls out the leather gloves he bought himself, the ones with the pads of the fingertips cut out and a thin lining of fur on the palm, he slips them on feeling the leather grip his flesh the suede lining tantalizing and he smiles as he runs them over his face letting the soft fur smooth over his tender flesh. He thinks how good these are going to feel over Jared’s genitals and gives a mischievous grin.

He examines the paddle pulling the price tag off before smoothing it over his thigh giving it a few smart taps through his Jeans enjoying the muted sting resonating from his covered flesh hoping that Jared enjoys the feeling on his bare exposed flesh.

There are bottles of hot sex oil, heat activated lubes, a few miscellaneous toys like mini vibes and a thin silk sac for over Jared’s balls that vibrates with the touch of a remote button. Jensen fumbles with the button batteries as he puts them in the remote before hitting the button and checking it out. He slips it over the back of his hand the light tingling sensations send shivers up his arm and he wants to slip it over his balls just to try it out but decides against it for now.

The mask and leather boxers are the last things he cuts the tags off of. He rubs the lining of the boxers with the water repellent for protection against sweat and come like Bethany had explained to him and blew it dry on the cool setting with the hair dryer.

He makes the bed with fresh linens, folds the comforter up, lays out the harness for Jared on his side of the bed, lays his gloves out at the foot of the bed, puts the paddle along with the various lubes on the nightstand and lights a few scented candles that he brought from the bathroom. He opens the sour rope candy and puts it on Jared’s nightstand thinking what a nice treat it will be when he’s been such a good boy for him. He then puts on the boxers adjusting the tight fit against his groin and ties on the mask. He takes a deep breath staring at his image in the mirror. **I look like a gay porno Zorro.**

He pads barefoot down the stairs to the living room where Jared is still sleeping on the sofa and sits down next to him. He rubs his back the smooth bare skin hot and tantalizing against his palm. “Jay…wake up baby.” He whispers in his ear. Jared stirs a little grumbling something about not bothering him he’s busy. “Jay its me, Jen.. I’m home baby, time to get up.” Jared rolls on his back and slowly opens his eyes. His vision is blurry at first but then he sees the mask across Jensen’s face as he stares down at him and starts to laugh. “What the hell Jen?” He says startled sitting up. “Jay I need you to follow me upstairs now.” Jensen takes his hand leading him off the sofa and Jared is still laughing but then catches the complete image of Jensen in the tight fitting leather boxers that showcase his package in its entirety and a smile curls up his lips as he makes a low growling noise in the back of his throat. “I’ll follow you anywhere baby.” He says walking behind Jensen watching his ass move inside those oh so tight boxers. His cock is already preparing for whatever Jensen has in store for him this afternoon because he has a feeling it’s going to be something really great.

Jensen stops him before they enter the bedroom shoving him up against the wall running his hands over the taunt smooth skin of his chest before whispering into his ear. “This is going to be so much fun Jay. You’re going to come so hard for me and I can’t wait to watch it spill on you.” He bites Jared’s earlobe eliciting a quiet moan from him.  
The smell of lavender candles fills the room and Jared’s eyes go wide when he sees the harness laid out across the bed. “Is that for me?’ he asks reaching down and touching the soft leather collar. Jensen caresses Jared’s neck before kissing it. “Yes.” His breath is hot on Jared’s skin. “MMMMM.. will you help me put it on?” Jared asks kicking off his pajama bottoms and standing there naked, his cock semi erect and the harness in his hands waiting for Jensen to help him.

Jensen moves around Jared looking him all up and down before taking the harness away from him. “Sit down.” He says commandingly. Jared obeys. He bends down leaning in and kissing one of Jared’s knees before lifting one of his legs and slipping it through the leg strap and then the other leg pulling it up over his thighs the smooth leather scraping sensually over Jared’s taunt muscular legs. “Stand up.” He says his voice dark, his eyes fixed on Jared’s eyes. Jared stands up as Jensen slides the harness into place slipping the cock sling into place under his balls and then the cock ring up and over his semi erect phallus slipping it against the base snuggly before moving to the back where he slides the thick strap up over his thighs adjusting them tight against his ass cheeks. He moves around to the front again slipping his arms into the arm holsters spanning the chest piece over him before moving to the back and buckling the leather strap over his shoulders, then the waist belt before connecting the spine strap and rib cage bindings. When he is done Jared is tightly confined in an erect position standing taller than usual before he slips the thick black collar around his neck buckling it behind his neck, the shiny silver ring dangling against the hollow of his throat. Jensen can’t stand the sight, he goes so hard it’s painful against the tight boxers.

He stands back looking Jared over, his long lean muscular body trussed up in a leather harness, his hard cock held straight out by the cock sling and his mouth waters to taste it. He reaches down and takes his gloves off of the bed and puts them on, he then runs his hands over Jared’s bare arms the smooth furlike fabric along with Jensen’s fingertips creating wild sensations that shoot through Jared. Jensen bites his lower lip. “You’re so God damned beautiful all bound up like this.” His voice is sultry and thick with the words. Jared’s breath is heavy now and he wants Jensen to devour him, every inch of him but all he is doing is standing there staring at him as he runs his hands over his body.

“Lay down Jay.” He says pushing Jared backwards onto the bed. Jared hits with a bounce and he pushes himself up on the bed so he’s laid out across it. Jensen climbs onto the bed next to him and puts Jared’s hand over his hard cock encased in thin leather moving it up and down along the hard bump. The feeling is intense, Jared’s hand stroking him through the skin tight leather and he could lose himself just in this feeling. Jared leans up and licks a stripe over Jensen’s hard cock through the leather. It tastes musky with the heat of Jensen seeping through it and he looks up at Jensen through his bangs, he sees Jensen watching him his eyes are dark and full of lust.

Jensen repositions himself so that he’s straddling Jared’s thighs and pulls off his mask running it down over Jared’s belly tickling the hard rippled flesh before dropping it on the floor. “You know I’m giving you your whips and paddle kink because you’ve been a very bad boy lately.” Jared looks surprised. “Bad, what did I do?” He licks his lips as Jensen pushes him down on to the bed again trapping him down with his palm before pulling the silver ring on Jared’s collar. “You’ve been brooding, and pouting for over a week now. I think you need to be taught a lesson that you can’t go around acting like that with me just because you don’t like something.” Jensen moves his fingers down to Jared’s nipples and twists them into hard aching nubs before leaning over Jared’s body Jensen’s belly scraping over Jared’s hard straining cock, causing Jared to inhale hard before Jensen licks at his nipple with a swirling tongue. “MMMM tastes so good Jay.” He says moving over to the other letting his tongue flick over the leather and then underneath it to the sensitive flesh across his pectorals making a wet trail to the other nipple. “If you’re a really good boy I have some treats for you.” Jared smiles. “This isn’t my treat?” He asks coyly. Jensen slaps his hand down on Jared’s belly holding him down as he slides up on Jared’s thighs just enough that his cock is brushing against Jared’s sensitive head. The leather smooth and hot against Jared’s need and he moans a deep throaty sound his hands reaching for Jensen. “Lie still Jay or I’ll have to use the arm restraints that go with the harness.” Jared drops his arms to the bed putting his palms flat on the bed. “Yes sir.” He says pushing his hips gently into Jensen’s pelvic manipulations.

The smooth slip and slide of the leather on skin makes Jensen so hard that he hurts with need and the steady pressure from the tight boxers. He moans with each movement into Jared and he can tell Jared is so overly needy that he’s in pain too. He slips the gloves off and throws them on the floor as he leans over Jared to get a bottle of the heat activated lube from the stand then squeezes an adequate portion into his palm and then begins to slick up Jared’s dick. Jared bucks hard into the smooth thrusts, his breath ragged and quick. “Holy Fuck Jen.. slow down or I’m gonna come everywhere.” He grunts out his words as his hands grip the sheets tightly.

Hot flesh slicking stiff taunt muscle and Jensen loosens his grip on Jared’s dick before sliding off. Jared sighs in relief but moans a little in protest at the loss of his hand. “Roll over.” Jensen’s voice is darker, a slight smirk across his mouth as Jared follows his command. “Push your ass up for me, better yet, get on your knees.” He says reaching over and getting the paddle. “This is for being such a bad, bad boy.” He rubs the smooth cool wood over Jared’s exposed behind rubbing it over his thighs and under the snug strap at the crease of his ass cheeks. Then Jensen pulls back and gently smacks Jared’s ass. Jared giggles a girlish sound eliciting from his throat. Jensen starts to laugh but then composes himself. “That will be enough Jay.” He then swings a little harder the paddle connecting with the flesh making a louder sound this time. Jared groans a sound of pleasure. “MMM yes Jen oh yes please more.”

“Your wish is my command Jay.” He says before rubbing the paddle over his ass as if marking the area before he strikes again, this time a little harder , Jared takes in a hard breath moaning as he starts to rock into the sting. Jensen hits him again this time across both cheeks and Jared’s restrained balls swing a little in their bondage making him squeal with pleasure. “Oh My God Jen!” He yells rocking hard into the feeling of his stinging flesh.

His ass is flushed pink from the paddle, his cock is rock hard and leaking precome as it drags on the sheets with each smack of the paddle and rock of his hips. Jensen marvels at the soft red welts forming on his lovers cheeks and he smoothes a hand over the hot flesh. “Are you okay Jay?” He asks with slight concern. Jared just bites his lower lip and groans. “Yes.. more please.” He says through clenched teeth. “Christ didn’t you ever get your ass spanked as a kid? I’m making up for it now.” Jensen says moving the paddle into position again and striking the red needy flesh again. He runs his fingers over the welts as Jared rocks into the touch his fingers gentle on the burning flesh and he leans forward to kiss it, his cool lips against hot red flesh. Jared moans at the soft touch of lips on his sore aching ass. “Oh God Jen yes just do that now.” He begs.

Jensen kisses small soft sucks up Jared’s ass and over the cleft at the base of his spine onto his back and up his spine to his neck as his fingers slip down between his ass cheeks working the taunt wrinkled flesh of his asshole. Jared rocks into his touch the flesh of his ass so sensitive and needy that he can’t help himself. He wants to come so badly but the pleasure of being teased with the pain is so overwhelming that he doesn’t want it to stop. Jensen removes his hand from Jared’s ass and runs it over his lube slicked cock gathering some on his fingers along with the thick pearls of precome hanging from the head before slipping his fingers back into Jared’s ass cheeks circling the tight ring of muscle slicking it up for entry.

He pushes slightly inside the tight ring just a little bit at first and then to the first knuckle slipping, sliding, and twisting just inside making Jared go wild, his hips bucking as his cock bangs off of the bed dragging the head over the sheets drawing a wet line across them as the leather tightens with each arch and push of his back and hips. He loves the feeling of the harness pulling on his flesh as he moves it keeps him focused on the pleasure, not letting him go over the edge and come without control.

Jensen pushes in deeper he’s up to the second knuckle and he’s worming in a second finger scissoring them to open the tiny hole wider preparing Jared for his cock. “Damn Jay it’s so tight, just like fucking a virgin all over again.” He says roughly into Jared’s ear as he bites at the sensitive lobe.

He clutches Jared’s shoulder tight with his free hand holding him as still as he can, not letting him go wild with the bucking. He bites his shoulder blade making Jared hiss and arch as the harness pulls tight to his abdominals pulling his cock upright towards his belly stretching it out tight. His balls are being pulled tight in the sling and his knees go weak with the pleasure and he collapses on the bed panting. “Jesus Christ Jen.. oh Fuck yeah.. Jen, oh, Jen, yeah, please.” His begging is just a ragged stream of words.

Jensen pulls his fingers free and runs his tongue down Jared’s back before using his hand and smacking his ass making him push into the bed and squeal.

“Roll on your back.” Jared obeys and Jensen looks at his hard cock pulled tight in the sling, his sweat soaked body glistening and Jensen licks a stripe up his belly along the side of the thick leather strap pulled tight against his heaving chest. He flicks his tongue over the head of Jared’s cock making him cry out. “Oh Fuck Jen, yeah suck it please.”

“No Jay not this time, today is for better things.” He says standing up and walking over to the night stand. He gets the ball stimulator and throws it on the bed before struggling with his damp leather boxers, his cock so hard it’s making them so tight he thinks about cutting them off just as they give away and slide down his thighs. His cock springs forward his hardness red with the tight pressure of the pants and he immediately feels extremely painful need as the head starts to leak precome. Jared looks up at it and licks his lips. “Oh my God Jen they acted like a cock ring.” He smiles hungrily. “I bet you’re so ready to come. Let me suck you?”

Jensen waves a finger at him. “No, no Jay not today.” He picks up the ball stimulator and crawls back on the bed and tries to slip it over Jared’s balls but the sling makes it impossible and he frowns. “I bought this thing that will make your balls tingle but I can’t get it on because of the harness piece.” He says sadly. Jared gets a sly look. “Put it on yourself and let me watch you get the pleasure from it. We can use it on me next time I’m already in pleasure overdrive.”

He slips the small sack over his balls and positions himself between Jared’s thighs bending his knees up to spread his ass cheeks apart. “I’m gonna fuck you Jay so relax.” He says pulling Jared down close to him and squeezing more heat activated lube on him before slicking up his own cock.

He turns the ball stimulator on to the lowest setting and feels the sensation shoot straight to his cock, he moans and rolls his head back. “Holy fuck.” He grunts out before composing himself so that he can fuck Jared. Jared is smiling at Jensen and the amount of pleasure he seems to be in. Jensen steadies his cock as he slowly slides it in just barely inside the tight ring making Jared arch his back and moan at the feeling. “Shit Jen I can feel that thing against my balls too.” He groans out. “Feels so damned good.” He says breathlessly.

Jensen pulls on Jared’s hips as he pushes in slowly at first his thrusts shallow and gentle but as Jared starts to arch into him with more urgent need he pushes harder, deeper and faster, his balls aching with the pleasure of the stimulator and he’s not sure how long he can hold out the way Jared’s squeezing his cock with each ebb and flow of his hips. Jensen lets go of Jared’s hips and grabs the leather rib straps to steady himself pulling on them with each thrust. His balls banging against Jared’s the rough sling grinding the stimulator hard into Jensen’s swollen sacs. He grinds down with each thrust and pushes the button on the remote to a higher level making Jared scream in pleasure. “Oh God Jen, jerk me off Jen, please I’m gonna come right fucking now.” Jensen smiles a desire filled grin as he leans down and licks roughly against the throbbing head of Jared’s cock making him twist with need before letting go of the harness with one of his hands and placing it on Jared’s cock. Jared squirms violently under his touch.

The strokes coincide with Jensen’s thrust as he grinds into Jared’s ass. Jensen’s hand slips up and down roughly over Jared’s swollen cock and Jared’s hips arch and push into Jensen’s body pushing Jared over the edge and he comes harder than he’s ever come before shooting heavy spurts into the air like a fountain as he grunts into the hard pulls on his cock. He groans pushing into Jensen, the stimulator rubbing achingly over his squeezed tight with need and restrained balls as he begins to shoot another round of come. He comes so hard that he shoots it onto Jensen’s chest the slick ooze dripping down Jensen’s pecs as Jared goes limp in his grasp, and panting so hard Jensen’s afraid he’s going to hyperventilate. Jared’s hands are pulling the sheets off the bed as Jensen thrusts hard and fast into his ass before exploding with the same brutal force as Jared just did. The ball stimulator is ringing relentlessly through his aching loins with each hard thrust that’s spurting come into Jared’s tight ass.

Jared’s body is spasming as Jensen finishes coming and pulls out collapsing on top of him. Their sweat soaked bodies’ breathless and limp against each other. Jared starts to laugh. “Jen, could you turn that vibrating thing off.” Jensen scrambles for the remote. “Oh sure, sorry Jay.” He says turning it off and laughing.

Jared runs his hands down Jensen’s back tracing the muscles of his shoulders. “I thought all I asked for was to be paddled.” He says quietly.

Jensen smiles into Jared’s chest. “You did but you gave me that gift certificate and told me to pick out the paddle. Well, I did and some other things that I thought might be fun to try too.” “I’m glad I had that idea.” He smirks and Jensen bites his nipple. “Ouch.” Jared hisses. “Oh now you hiss about pain.” They both start to laugh at the comment.  
Jensen reaches over and pulls the box of sour rope off of the night stand. “Here’s your treat Jay for being such a good boy for me.” Jared looks at the box and smiles. “Oh Jen you didn’t forget my candy.” He leans down and kisses Jensen on the forehead. Jensen starts to laugh. “Shit if I had known that the way to your heart was just some sour rope I could have saved a lot of money.” They both laugh as Jared shoves a long piece of the candy into his mouth.

Jared holds Jensen on top of him as they lay together very happily satiated.  
“Are you in a better mood now Jay?” Jensen says nuzzling Jared’s neck.  
“MMMM.. most definitely.”  
“You know we can take the paddle and harness home with us for next weekend when I get back from Dallas.”  
“MMM… Sounds like a great plan Jen. Count me in.” He replies sleepily and gently rubbing Jensen’s back as they drift off to sleep.

The End

  


[](http://www.hit-counts.com)

  


[hit counter](http://www.hit-counts.com)

  



	4. The Candle Burns at Both Ends for You [Installment 5 of the List from the Worship me verse #8]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen tries Hot wax with Jared and then Jared tries hot wax with Jensen really its just porny porn with hot wax.

**Title:** The Candle Burns at Both Ends for You [Installment 5 of the List from the Worship me verse #8]  
 **Author:** dolavine  
 **Word Count:** 3,570  
 **Pairing:** Jensen and Jared of course  
 **Rating: NC17**  
 **Warnings:** Kink, hot wax  
 **Disclaimer:** Figment of my over active imagination. Do not know or own Jensen or Jared, this means no harm, for entertainment purposes only.  
 **Summary:** Jensen tries Hot wax with Jared and then Jared tries hot wax with Jensen really its just porny porn with hot wax.

When Jensen wakes up Saturday morning Jared has already left with the dogs for their morning run. He stumbles downstairs and pours a cup of fresh brewed coffee from the carafe. He slumps over the counter rubbing his eyes and adjusts them on the newspaper’s headline. **_High winds and rain expected to push through Vancouver._** He goes over and looks out the window at the dark skies and hopes Jared makes it back before it all starts.

Harley and Sadie jump on Jensen as he lies sleeping on the sofa their wet paws soaking through the soft thin cotton of his pajama bottoms and t-shirt. He awakes abruptly and shoves them down. “Bad dogs!” he yells at them sitting straight up, the sound of Jared laughing behind. “Oh baby.” He says leaning down and hugging him as his wet hair brushes Jensen’s neck. Jensen jumped up furious. “Quit it!” He shouts at Jared who frowns. “Sorry, Mr. Grumpy Pants.” He says with a sad tone and heads into the kitchen with the dogs scrambling behind him.

It’s quiet for about fifteen minutes and Jensen can’t stand it any more. He walks into the kitchen where Jared is eating a bagel with a glass of juice while reading the newspaper, he sits down across from him and Jared refuses to look up at him only clearing his throat before saying. “Looks like bad weather is on its way.” He takes another bite of his bagel smothered in cream cheese. Jensen shifts his eyes down and reaches over to Jared’s hand brushing his fingers over his knuckles that hold the bagel. “I’m sorry.” He says in a hushed tone. Jared looks over the top of the paper and lays his bagel down. “I’m sure you are.” Is all Jared says looking down at the dogs laying at his feet. Jensen follows his gaze straight into Sadie’s sad eyes, his heart breaks just a little bit and he reaches down to pat her on the head when Jared clears his throat then gives him the big eyes tight mouth symbol for _Well?_ “I’m sorry Sadie and Harley. Daddy isn’t upset with you.” He pats them both on the head and looks back over at Jared who is smiling. “That’s better.” He says leaning over with cream cheese on his lips and kisses his cheek.

They spend the day holed up watching television and sleeping as the rain beats a steady rhythm on the roof and window panes.

Suddenly the sound of the television goes dead and blackness fills the room. Jared opens his eyes and looks around, still feeling Jensen pressed against him he realizes they have lost electrical power.  
The dogs jump up on the sofa waking Jensen who smiles at them through the blackness then searches for Jared who is still leaning against him. “Hey why did you turn off the tv and lights without waking me to go to bed?” Jared pushes up a little and looks up into his face as a loud crash of thunder followed by a bolt of lightening lights his face. “We lost power because of the storm. I’m sure it will come back on soon, it never lasts long.” He says lying his head back down and adjusts his legs to accommodate the dogs at his feet. “Oh.” Jensen says leaning back down. “What time is it anyway?” He says trying to see his watch in the very low light coming in the window behind them. Jared pulls out his cell and illuminates the room showing Jensen the time. “Holy shit Jay it’s only 2 in the afternoon. It looks like its midnight out there.” He strains to look out the window for a better view of the weather. “Buckets.” He says emphatically. “It’s raining damned buckets out there.” Jared pulls himself up to look out the window too. “Shit Jen the street is like a roaring river.”

They walk over and open the door the wind pushing hard on the screen door making it hard to open up. “I think it’s time for the batteries, emergency candles and radio.” Jensen says shutting the door and locking it.

Jared appears about fifteen minutes later with a bag of unopened batteries of various sizes, two flashlights, a box of emergency candles and a small hand held radio. He holds up the radio. “Where we got this, I have no idea.” He smiles at it shining a dim light from a half dead flashlight on it. Jensen shrugs. “Maybe it came with the house.” He takes it and searches for the on dial on the side as Jared holds the pale yellow now flickering light for him. “This reminds me of the one my grandpa and I would listen to baseball games on when I was in grammar school.” Jensen says finding the dial and sliding it on the click the only sound it makes as the flashlight goes completely out. Jared shakes it but nothing. “I think the batteries are dead.” He laughs and pulls his cell out of his pocket again for light.

They sift through batteries looking for the correct sizes for both flashlights and the radio. “WALA.” Jensen says enthusiastically as he clicks on the radio again as the sound of static and faded country music sounds out. Jared smiles as he pops two batteries into the flashlight and illuminates his face. “Let there be light.” He laughs out and Jensen chuckles as he adjusts the dial finding a clear signal country music twanging through the speaker.

“Oh, there stay right there.” Jared shouts joyfully. Reminds me of home.” He starts to sing off key to the Garth Brooks song Friends in Low Places. Jensen laughs pulling out two candles as he dances across the kitchen waggling his hips to the cupboard and pulling out two saucers and a lighter from the junk drawer. He lights the candles and drips wax on the saucers setting them firmly in the center of each. “More light. We can save on batteries this way.” Jared is still singing and dancing in his seat. “I’m going into the living room Garth.” He takes one candle and the radio and heads to the living room. “Not fair you’re taking the music with you.” Jared moans grabbing the other candle and following him.

They settle onto the sofa facing each other. Jared takes the flashlight and holds it under his chin before turning it on. “Wanna tell ghost stories?’ He asks making an eerie sound with this mouth.

“What is this, sleep away camp?” He winks at Jared.

“Ha Ha Ha, very funny, Friday the 13th reference.” He narrows his eyes before turning the flashlight on Jensen. “Truth or Dare?” He asks slyly.

“Do we look 12 years old, at a girl’s birthday party?” Jensen quirks an eyebrow.

“So….spin the bottle.” He takes an empty beer bottle on the table and spins it.

Jensen smiles. “Again with the 12 year old birthday party.” He purses his mouth into a sly grin.

“Dude you so didn’t have your first kiss at a girls birthday party when you were 12, did you?” Jared gives him an excited puppy dog look.

“Maybe.” He looks at Jared from under his long fluttering eyelashes. “I never kiss and tell.”

“You so did. Okay, okay.” He flails his arms and bounces on the edge of the sofa cushion. “I so had my first kiss when I was 9 in my best friend Cassie’s garage. We were playing repairman on her Dad’s riding mower and I was the mechanic. _Yeah I so get the cheesy porno context now that I’m an adult._ She kissed me when I said I had fixed her car. I had oil on my face from messing with the carburetor like a real mechanic.” Jared falls back laughing.

“So when did you kiss your first boy?” Jensen asks leaning in with interest.

“Ummm.” Jared stumbles nervously. “Maybe I should pick a dare.” He says leaning back on the sofa.

“This isn’t truth or Dare Jay, its True confessions.” He says darkly.

“I was 17. It was in the locker room after basketball practice. We were the last two left afterwards helping to put the gear away. We showered together and he had an amazing body.” He clears his throat. “We were dressing when he leaned in and pulled me close kissing me on the mouth; I pulled back but liked it so I gave in to another kiss. It was all awkward and we never talked about it again or did it again.” He sighs out exasperated as if a giant weight had been lifted from his chest, he then recovers and asks with great interest. “Okay deets, when did you first kiss a guy?”

Jensen looks down shyly and fumbles with his fingers. “When you kissed me.” He swallows hard with the confession.

“Really?” Jared says mindlessly. “I mean, you never thought about it before me?” He rubs a hand over Jensen’s cheek.

“Well, yeah, I thought about it, but never had a chance to do anything about it until you. I just never felt the way I do about you.” He leans into Jared’s touch.

“Awe that’s just so sweet.” Jared says leaning in for a kiss, their lips meeting in the candle light, their shadows entwined as they danced in the flickering light.

The music quietly plays in the background as they lay back; Jared settled between Jensen’s legs lying across him kissing teasingly with tender fever. The candles burn down to virtually nothing as they taste and tease with fingers and mouths, skin on skin, clothes rucked up and pushed down as they explore each other as if for the first time.

A loud crack of thunder sounds shaking the room followed by a bolt of lightening that flashes bright across the sky startling the dogs, they jump up scrambling onto the sofa trampling over Jensen and Jared’s legs. Jared laughs rolling on his side, his legs getting caught in Jensen’s as their jeans are pushed down, exposed skin flashing in the yellow light of the dwindling candles. “Down!” He commands and Sadie gives a whimper while Harley just stares at them with stubborn eyes. Jensen laughs. “You take care of the dogs and I’ll get fresh candles.” Jared grumbles standing up and yanking his jeans up over his hips but not fastening them up again. “Fine.” He says looking down at the dogs. “You two sure know how to ruin the moment.” Jensen rubs his back. “Meet you back here in a few minutes and we’ll pick up where we left off.” He kisses Jared with heat his dick still half hard pressed against Jared’s thigh. He breaks off and pulls his jeans and boxers up heading to the kitchen for more candles.

When Jensen walks back in Jared is naked sprawled out on the sofa. “What took you so long?” He asks smirking. Jensen cocks his eyebrow and smirks back. “MMMM, you look so tempting, like really fattening dessert that I shouldn’t eat but just can’t help but devour.” He leans down and runs his tongue along Jared’s collar bone and up his neck across his jaw line to his mouth devouring it with a fevered kiss, slipping his tongue between Jared’s hungry lips and tasting him before pulling up leaving Jared breathless and whimpering at the loss.

He puts the candles down on the table and strips his clothes off before sitting on the edge of the sofa.

Jensen lights the new candles on the old ones handing them to Jared to hold while he blows out the nubs still on the saucers then takes one new candle and pushes it over the melted nub fixing the new candle into place. Jared makes a hissing noise as the hot wax drips on his leg as he passes the next candle off to Jensen who looks at the gooey wax on Jared’s thigh reaches down and rubs it off a small pink spot marking the area where the heat had been. “Sorry babe.” Jensen says kissing it. Jared smiles. “I kinda liked it, do it again but on my chest.” He says pointing to the area next to his left nipple and Jensen smiles darkly.

Moving the candle over Jared’s nipple area Jensen tips it slightly the white paraffin wax drips thickly onto the pebbled flesh and Jared gasps arching his back off the sofa his hands digging deep into the fabric. “MMMM.” He moans his gaze fixed on Jensen’s face as he pulls on his lower lip with his teeth. Jensen smiles. “Is that good babe?” His hand tilting the candle again, this time over the nipple itself, the wax hitting the pink upraised flesh and Jared convulses at the feeling as his breath pushes out hard, he lets go of the sofa and grabs at Jensen’s shoulders. “Oh My God Jen.” He moans.

A line of wax trails down Jared’s chest to his navel and Jensen makes small patterns around it with the hot wax. Jared’s dick is so hard he can’t stand it, the hot patterns of the wax tingling his skin. “Jen, my dick, please.” Jared arches up to watch as Jensen pulls his cock downward so that he has the right angle and then he sees the thin clear wax making a line right to his shaft the hot twinge flooding him and he moans with pain and pleasure. “Holy Shit Jen.” He cries out, “I only wanted you to stroke my cock but Oh my God.” The hardening wax pulls at the tender flesh of Jared’s shaft. “Christ.” He exhales as Jensen takes his thumb nail and skims the hardening wax off of his member. “That’s fucking amazing.” Jensen leans down tracing the pink shadow with his tongue to the head before dipping into the slit tenderly swirling around the head pulling a string of soft curse words from Jared. He looks up at him smiling. “And you kiss me with that mouth.” They laugh. He puts the candle on the table before leaning up to kiss Jared’s mouth with a tender touch letting his teeth bite down on Jared’s lower lip.

His mouth moves slowly down over Jared’s neck dipping into the deep hollow at the base then sucking at the flesh. He licks down over the hard wax patterns at Jared’s chest and stomach as he adjusts himself to kneel over Jared’s thighs. “I want to ride you Jay.” He says with a deep almost guttural growl. Jared’s large hands grab his ass and pull him forward. “Not yet.” Jared whispers sitting them both up on the sofa Jensen’s ass resting on Jared’s thighs. “I have my own plans for you first. He leans Jensen sideways laying him on the sofa before flipping over to hover over him.

Soft kisses trail across Jensen’s brow and down his nose to his mouth as Jared lavishes it with soft tender kisses. “I have plans for you.” He sits up running his nails down Jensen’s chest as he leans over and relights the candle.

“You are so going to love this babe.” Jared says looking in Jensen’s lust blown eyes. He makes a line of wax across Jensen’s shoulder the sensation shooting right to Jensen’s dick as the heat prickles his skin. “Shhhhit.” Jensen says breathlessly. Jared smiles before circling each nipple with the heat and Jensen bites his lower lip grasping at Jared’s chest the dry thick ribbons of wax scrapping off under his desperate touches. Jared smiles. “I think someone is kinkier than they’ll admit.” His hand moving teasingly down Jensen’s torso before pouring the hot liquid into Jensen’s navel causing him to buck and squirm. “Fuck Jay.” He hisses rushing his hand down to pull the cooling wax from his navel. Jared joins in pulling all of the white substance from the hole then leaning down and laving his tongue inside tickling the tender heated flesh. “Sorry sweetie.” He mumbles into the skin and Jensen fists his hair pushing his head down lower. Jared laughs the candle tipping and dripping wax on Jensen’s arm. “I think this is getting dangerous.” He says blowing out the candle and taking it from Jared who is way too engrossed in nuzzling the soft curls of Jensen’s hairline.

He moves his mouth down and runs his tongue under the edge of the swollen head, the pink flesh slick with precum and he runs a flat tongue over the slit lapping up the bitter fluid. Jensen hisses and bucks into his mouth begging for more contact, more heat to envelope him but Jared just sits up smiling. “I thought you were going to ride me.” He grins licking his lips. “Will, just, God, you can’t tease me with that tongue and not do something about it.” Jared laughs. “Oh I’m going to do something about it.” He winks as he palms Jensen’s balls squeezing just hard enough to make him squeal. “Now.” Jared says darkly. “Maybe I’m going to fuck you instead of letting you ride me. Even if it is hotter than the sun to watch you slide up and down my pole.” He slips a finger in his mouth slicking it up before encircling the tight entrance. “Maybe just get you so loose you’ll need me to fuck you good and hard.” He says slipping a finger inside watching Jensen’s face contort into pleasure as he crooks his finger. “Maybe you need.” He stops and takes the candle lighting it without missing a stroke. “Something more than just my finger.” He tips the candle before Jensen can protest and drips hot wax on his tender pink hole.

“Fuck.” Jensen says bucking into the feeling of both the burning and the pleasure of Jared’s long finger stretching him open. “Oh Christ Jay.” Jared laughs dripping more wax this time on his thigh. Jensen looks like he’s going to cum and Jared would love watching the ribbons spill out but he’d rather have him cum in his mouth so he outs the candle. He adds another finger as he leans down to suck Jensen’s hard cock into his mouth as he fucks his ass ignoring his own painful erection.

Slick fingers stroking his prostate, coarse wax peeling off and scratching the tender opening, and Jared’s mouth sucking his cock is like the most intense pleasure over load he’s ever felt. He can’t even moan because his body is so tense, so over sensitized all he can do it think about cuming. “Jay I can’t.” He manages to get out. Jared lifts up letting his cock slip out with a pop. “Can’t what?” He says increasing the speed of his fingers now adding a third stretching Jensen wider. “I can’t cum, too much.” He begs. “Please let me, I’m ready.” Jared smiles pulling his fingers out. “Your wish is my command.”

They switch places and Jensen positions himself over Jared’s cock. He spits on his hand and slicks it up before letting Jared guide it inside of him. He slowly settles down on it feeling its girth fill him up and hit his prostate with one smooth thrust inward and he moans. Jared closes his eyes the hot heat flexing around his cock milking its neediness as Jensen starts to move up and down on it. Each rise and fall filling Jensen to the core pushing all of his buttons and teasing his prostate sending heat straight to his cock making it throb painfully.

Jared takes hold of Jensen’s cock pulling at it with long slow strokes as he bucks hard into his ass, his cock head dragging to the edge before slamming back into Jensen. The pleasure is so intense Jensen can’t hold back his cum and he cums fast and hard slicking Jared’s hand, the thick bursts hitting the small fragments of hard wax across Jared’s stomach and Jared can’t hold back either, he pushes harder into Jensen bucking him up before cuming hard into his ass. Jensen twists against Jared’s thrust holding him in the air on his hips and he wiggles as best he can stroking Jared at an angle with his hips flexing his hole as Jared’s cock twitches inside of him the pulses filling him with the milky liquid before falling back down.

Leaning up and kissing Jared Jensen settles between Jared’s legs resting against his chest their breath panting out the sound of Jared’s heart pounding in time with Jensen’s.

Jared runs lazy circles over Jensen’s back as they come down. “You know, I think one of my kinks was candle wax.” Jensen looks up into his eyes. “I think so.” He says thinking about it. “Yeah.” Jared says. “guess we can cross that one off the list too.” Jensen smiles kissing his chest.

“Well maybe cross it off but I haven’t opened the package with the note yet.” He says looking back into Jared’s eyes.

“True. I think it’s just sex wax in the box.” He says kissing Jensen’s forehead.

“Well, we still have to use it don’t we?” Jensen says smiling at him.

“We sure do.” Jared says leaning down and kissing Jensen’s mouth.

“Good, I look forward to it.” They laugh settling into a comfortable position the music playing quietly as they drift off to sleep their naked bodies pressed together.

The End  



End file.
